Being Hermione
by Thym
Summary: Hermione thinks about her life. And why its unfair. But after overhearing a conversation, maybe it isn't so bad after all. Hermione Centric


Thym- Hi peeps! It's me again! Ze herb! Lol I had too much sugar…-grins- I give honours to my friends Missy and M.L cos they're fabulous bums…no pun intended…

**Honours- MissynML **

_**Disclaimer- I won't own Harry Potter or its cast I will only own this plot line! Maybe not even that! I know I own this computer (Missy- no you don't babe…) YES I DO…partially…Ummmm I own the desk YEA THE DESK (Missy- um I'm not sure about that…) it was given to me by the nice people at Ikea! In exchange for a few hundred dollars (M.L- your dad's money…) –cries- the clothes I'm wearing!? (Missy- I think we can make an exception…) Koolies…** _

* * *

Hermione was lying in her warm bed with the covers pulled up to her neck. It had been another bad day for Hermione Granger. Ron had teased her in transfiguration which, once again, resulted in her bursting into tears at the end of the lesson. She had been quite depressed ever since one of her best friends Ron started going out with that cow Lavender.

_I don't know what I am supposed to have done._ She thought gloomily while turning around to stare at her curtains.

_What does she have that I don't?_ She asked herself

_Beautiful hair… That's not my fault… A good body, maybe?_

Hermione looked down at her body. She wasn't as full as Lavender nor toned or tanned. She had bushy hair while Lavender had long, straight hair. But Hermione was happy with her body. She was at a reasonable height; she was curvy and all in all happy. But it itched at the corner of her mind that she wasn't good enough.

_Do I really look that bad?_

**No but honestly honey, guys really go for girls that look like tarts.**

Hermione had to smile at her inner self.

"He probably doesn't even like her," she said aloud to herself.

"What ever you –yawn- say dear," replied the mirror sleepily.

Just then the Hermione heard the dormitory door opening and the sound of two people with high heel shoes enter the dormitory. Hermione pretended to be asleep so she could eavesdrop.

"A lion I tell you," A voice Hermione knew that could only belong to Lavender said loudly, "he kisses me like a lion."

Lavender stopped suddenly. There was a long pause. Another voice broke the silence.

"Do you reckon she's sleeping?" Came the other voice, which belonged to Parvati Pratil.

More silence followed.

"Yeah," Lavender said quietly.

"So anyway, how come Ron reminds you of a 'lion' when he kisses you?" Parvati asked.

Hermione heard the squeaking of springs and guessed that the girls or one of them had sat down on a bed.

"Well," Lavender started, sounded momentarily distracted, "He's so forceful and he like practically attacks me with hunger and passion."

The two girls burst into a fit of giggles.

_Honestly, those two are so immature, _Hermione thought, rolling her eyes.

Silence followed when Lavender and Parvati calmed down.

"You know," came Lavender's voice suddenly getting colder, "I don't think that Ron is putting in much effort anymore!"

Huh?" Hermione thought while Parvati said aloud.

"Well he doesn't kiss me like he wants to anymore," Lavender said coldly.

"But you said he kissed you like a…" Parvati said confused.

"I know what I said but it's as if he imagines I'm someone else!" Lavender butted in angrily.

Ooh this is starting to get interesting… 

"I'm sure it's not that Lavender," Parvati assured her.

"I think he's been avoiding me," Lavender said quietly.

I think I've seen him hiding from her…then again who wouldn't… 

"And he bluffs me off when I try to talk to him-"

True… 

"-And he won't eat lunch with me unless I go and sit next to him," Lavender finished coldly.

_True its all true, _Hermione thought smiling.

"Nonsense, its all nonsense," Parvati said reassuringly, "Is this all your worried about because this is natural."

"Well, I'm wondering if…" Lavender paused for Parvati to finish for her.

"Sex is the answer," Parvati finished quietly.

Hermione held her breath. _Surely Ron is still a virgin…He is I'm sure he is…_

"It's ridiculous, I take my top for him and tells me to put it back on!"

Phew…wait SHE WHAT? 

"He didn't even get hard done there!"

Haha sucked in! 

"The only time I've ever seen him get hard was when _Hermione Granger_ walked past with a short skirt on!"

"Look sugar," began Parvati, "I'm sure Ron has had plenty of…hard-ones…because of you, okay?"

Another uncomfortable silence followed.

"Yeah good night," Lavender said.

The clicking of heels told Hermione that they were moving to their beds.

"Night."

There was a sound of sheets being pulled back and then silence.

_Well that was interesting._

I think its fair to say that Hermione Granger had fairly good dreams that night.

* * *

Please R&R I hate it when people don't R&R! IT'S SOOOOO ANNOYING DAMNIT!!!

So in conclusion I love chocolate

R&R please!

(Its amazing, I can be a awesome writer…well sort of…and still be crazy!)


End file.
